Come In With The Rain
by IHeartSprinkles
Summary: When you find true love, there's no way to deny it. This is the story of how Eli and Clare find love and the challenges they face along the way.
1. Sparks Fly

Hey so this is my first story. Read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi

_**Come in With the Rain**_

**Clare's p.o.v**

"I'm coming! Slow down Eli!"

"No way! Catch me if you can, Clare!"

I laughed as I ran up to my boyfriend of five months, Eli Goldsworthy. I loved him with all my heart. I just didn't tell him yet. But I'm planning on telling him soon. And when I do, it will be perfect.

Today, Eli was supposed to be walking me to school. But instead, we decided to race each other. Of course, I was losing.

Let me give you guys some background. My name is Clare Diane Edwards. I'm a junior in Springsteen High School. I have short, auburn, curly hair. I'm fairly curvy. I have blue eyes. My religion is devout Christian, but I'm not a goody-goody anymore. I broke out of my shell, thanks to Eli and my best friend Ali. I'm a writer and a huge reader.

Eli on the other hand, is the complete opposite. He's a senior in Degrassi High School. He has gorgeous raven black hair, forest green eyes, built body (not that I stare at it), is an atheist, and a writer, like me. He's outgoing, fun, exciting… he's really too good for me. I don't know what I did to deserve him, but it must have been something good.

Me and him met at the beginning of the school year, while I was waiting for the bus.A boy in my math class, Josh, came up to me and started to talk to me. My first thought, being that I'm so naïve was that he wanted to talk about school. But as he soon started to touch my arm, I became alert. I calmly told him to get off, but he grabbed my arm and started pulling me away. I screamed for help but alas, no one heard me; or so I thought. Eli swooped in and saved the day. I'd rather not go into the gruesome details, but you guys get the point. Once Josh backed away, I looked over to Eli and blushed.

"Thanks for helping me." I murmured while looking down.

"It was my pleasure m'lady." He said while mock bowing.

I giggled and he came up to me and kissed my hand. At that moment I felt sparks fly. With a sudden burst of confidence, I took out my pen and wrote my phone number on his hand.

"You should call me sometime." I said while smiling to him.

"Yeah." He said in a daze.

I lifted my hand to wave to him and turned on my way. Once I was out of earshot, I sighed.

'Wow. That was just… magical.' I thought as I got onto the bus.

'I'd be on cloud nine if I could ever find a guy like him.'

Little did I know I was going to have another encounter with the cute, mysterious boy in a short few days.


	2. Today was a Fairytale

Okay, so I don't want to be a pushover but I want every ones feedback on my story! So tell me if you love it or hate it… give me ideas if you'd like!

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi

**Clare's p.o.v**

About a week after I met Eli, he asked me out. Of course, I said yes.

"Okay, Friday it is!" he told me enthusiastically.

We had our date at the Dot. In my opinion it went really well. I guess he thought so too because he asked me out again for the next night, to a movie. At the movie, he asked me to be his girlfriend officially, and that's why we are standing here today, in front of my high school.

As I walked up the steps to my school, I turned and waved at him and he blew me a kiss. What can I say? I'm in love.

Once inside school, my best friend Ali looped arms with me as we headed to our lockers.

"Spill! What have you and Eli been doing? I deserve to know; I'm your best friend!"

I laughed at her childishness and turned to face her. "We haven't done anything Ali! He just walked me to school. Why do you always assume I have something to hide?"

"Oh I don't. But you can't be going out with this guy for 5 months and still feel the same way about him as you did when he asked you out. It doesn't work that way. I should know."

She was right. She had so much experience with guys it was scary.

"Well, I think I might love him." I whispered.

She's going to go off in three, two, one. "AHHHH! Clare! Do you really?"

"Ali shush! I don't want the whole world to know before he does!"

"Fine, I'll shut up. So, when are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know. I haven't decided yet. Soon I think. I haven't even met his friends yet! And he's only met a few of mine! I need to get to know him better."

"That's a smart idea Clare."

"Yeah." I said distractedly. I was too busy formulating a plan. How was I supposed to meet his friends? I've never even been to his school! 'Maybe its time you changed that.'

And so, during study period, I decided to go up to Eli's school at lunch. He eats outside with all his friends anyway, and we have lunch at the same time, so it will work out perfectly.

I ran down the steps of Springsteen High and ran to Degrassi, which was conveniently a block down. As I approached the school, I saw Eli sitting at his table in his blue Degrassi polo shirt. I looked down at my own uniform, which consisted of a while button down shirt, a black blazer, grey pencil skirt and black heals. I fixed my hair for a second and felt satisfaction towards my appearance and walked towards them. I snick up behind him and put my hands over his eyes. His friends all looked at me like I was insane but I just smiled.

"Guess who?" I whispered.

He jumped up. "Clare! How'd you get here? What about school? I'm so happy to see you!" he exclaimed as he bombarded me with little kisses.

I laughed. "I came to visit you, silly! And its lunch, that means I can leave school for an hour. And… I kind of missed you." I said the last part quietly.

"I missed you too." He said as he stroked my hair.

I blushed and gave him a quick kiss. "Did I ever tell you that you look gorgeous in you uniform?"

"Maybe once or twice. And I must have told you that I love the uniform on you."

"Yes you most certainly did. Now, I want you to introduce me to your friends! I've been dying to meet them! And you already know most of my friends so it's a fair deal."

"So true, my darling, so true. Here is the gang. This I Adam, Dave, Drew, Declan, Fiona, Bianca and Imogen." He said pointing to each one.

I waved a shy wave at them. "Hi. I'm Clare, Eli's girlfriend."

"So it's true? Eli really found a girl who doesn't think he's gross?" Adam said.

"Adam." Eli said as he glared at him.

"Oh, shush Eli! He was just making a joke. No one thinks your gross! Especially not me."

He smiled at me and kissed me cheek. "Your too good for me, Clare." He murmured in my ear.

'How ironic. I feel the same way about you.' I thought to myself. "You could never be too good for me." I said now.

We chatted for a while and I got to know a lot of Eli's friends more closely. Only one girl kept staring at me, like I was going to drop dead or something. 'She must not like me.' I thought to myself as I cast a side-glance at her really quick. 'No matter, not everyone has to like me.'

But something bothered me about the girl. It was almost as if…

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review! It would mean the world to me! Good comments or bad… either one.


	3. Love Story

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! It means so much to me! In this chapter I'm going to bring in some new characters. I do own them but I don't own the original Degrassi characters.

This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Celia. Love you!

Okay everyone, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi

**Clare's p.o.v**

* * *

><p>Eli and me we in his car after school that same day, talking about my next English assignment. Surprisingly, he's usually the one, who helps me with my English assignments; not my actual English partner, Alan. This week, we had to write an essay on a person that inspires us. Normally, I would do this on Eli, but I decided that for a change I was going to do it on my other best friend, Carly.<p>

When I told Carly I was doing my essay on her, her face lit up. She really did motivate me to keep moving forward and never stop. Her charming personality could catch the eye of everyone in school. The football team would follow her around like lost puppies, not that she was interested. She had to be the sweetest person in school!

We swung around the corner and headed into the Degrassi parking lot.

I gave him a questioning look. "I have to pick up a few books, I'll only be a minute! Plus, I have to give Adam a ride home. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not!" I told him, smiling. "I don't want you to have to give up your friends for me!"

"And this is why I love-" he stopped and turned shy of my face.

"Go on." I said softly.

"That's why I love you." He whispered.

I felt blood rush to my face. He loves me! He feels the same way I do!

"I love you too, Eli."

"You do?" he asked uncertainly.

"Of course I do. How can I not?"

He smiled widely at me. "Good." Then he kissed me softly. "I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to call Adam into the car."

And with that, he left. I watched him leave then got out of the car and sat on the hood. I always did this when I was waiting for Eli to come back. After a minute or two, I saw Adam leave the building and come towards me. I waved at him and he waved back.

"Hey Adam. What's up?"

"Hey Clare. Nothing much. We didn't really get a chance to talk one on one today. So here it goes. I'm Adam, Eli's most awesome best friends ever. And you are?" he looked at me smugly.

"I'm Clare, Eli's most awesome girlfriend ever." I responded with a smirk on my face.

He laughed at me and said "Oh your good." Then we both laughed. "But it is absolutely true. He wouldn't shut up about you, after he met you, for a week! I finally helped him get enough courage to ask you out, thank goodness. Really, I thought my head was going to explode from all those Clare comments."

"Oh really? What'd he say?"

"I shouldn't really tell you this, since he would probably smack my head off my body if I did…"

"Is it that personal?"

"Yeah. You still-"

"Don't you dare Adam. Did you forget that I know where you live?" Eli said walking up behind me and giving me a kiss.

"Eli!" I squealed as he threw his arm around my waist and started tickling me.

I saw Adam give me a look. It was a look that said 'I told you so. He's never loved anyone like he loves you. Keep it that way.' I nodded back at him and kissed Eli's cheek.

"So are we going to head off or what?" I finally asked.

"Sure thing babe. Need me to drop you off anywhere?" Eli answered.

"Actually-" I started but was cut off by a piercing "ELI!"

I turned around and saw Bianca running towards us. She scowled at me then turned to Eli and said, "We need to do our English assignment tonight! It's due tomorrow."

Eli scratched the back of his head. "Oh yeah. Sure. Hop in I guess."

"Thanks Eli." She said as she hopped into the front seat.

I gaped at him, my mouth open wide.

"Um, Bianca. You know I never let you sit in the front. I told you that's Clare's spot." He said to her.

I blushed lightly and whispered 'thanks' in his ear.

Bianca, on the other hand, blushed madly and jumped into the back, hiding her face.

I finally got into my designated spot and said "Eli I need to go pick up Carly. I'm doing a report about her and I'm going to need her help. Do you mind?"

"No, of course not babe. We'll go get her now."

"Thanks! Love you!" I said as I stretched up to kiss his cheek once again.

He blushed and put on his seat belt. Then I realized, I just told this whole car that we loved each other. And Eli blushed! That's so cute.

"Just tell me the directions to her house." He said after he regained his posture.

"Sure."

As we pulled out of the parking lot, I pulled down the makeup mirror to check my hair, and out of the corner of the eye, I saw Bianca glaring at me.

'What is her problem?' I thought to myself as she growled at me.

When we finally got Carly I was relieved. I had to tell her everything that happened today. She was going to flip.

When we finally got to my house I told Carly to go wait inside for me while I tell Eli something. "Okay fine but lets keep it rated PG 13 here. Go it?" she said as she winked at us. I laughed and Eli smirked.

She went inside and I turned to face everyone and proposed my idea. "How about we go to a Dead Hand concert? You know how I've been dying to go to one, Eli. We could go with all your friends! My dad knows a guy that can get us all tickets."

"Sounds like an amazing plan, as always. You guys in? "

"You know it!" Adam said as he high fived Eli.

"Sure why not? I haven't been to a Dead Hand concert in ages anyway." Bianca said shrugging.

"Awesome. I'll tell my dad tonight." I said.

Then I kissed Eli and left the car, turning back to wave at everyone. And everyone waved back, except for a certain dark haired girl.

All right everyone that's it! I hope everyone like it! Please review! Good comments, bad… either one!

* * *

><p>~IHeartSprinkles<p> 


	4. Ours

Guys I would really appreciate it if I got more feedback on the story. I really want to know if I'm doing a good job.

This chapter is dedicated to my brother. Love you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, but I do own an iPod full of Taylor Swift songs.

* * *

><p>Clare's P.O.V<p>

"I see your pattern, and I can't match it! Just trace the lines on, your paisley!"

I sang along with Eli and Adam that morning, the morning of the concert. All of our high-pitched voices meshed together terribly, and I giggled when the sound entered my ears. At the moment, we were on our way to the Dot to grab a quick bite.

When we got to the building, Eli opened the door for me and smiled.

"I thought chivalry was dead?" I said.

"Well, you thought wrong m'lady. Not as long as I'm around it won't be dead." He answered while smirking.

I laughed at his answer and kissed him swiftly. I felt the smirk leave his face as it turned I to a smile. I pulled away from him and smiled brightly up at him.

Adam pretended to gag. "Okay guys, please no PDA in front of me. Good? Thanks."

Eli laughed at him and ruffled his hair, then came close to him and said, "We will do whatever we like, thank you very much."

"Well, it was worth a shot." Adam said shrugging.

I laughed at their childish behavior. Then grabbed both there hands and dragged them inside. "Boys! Cut it out! We need to have a normal lunch for once without you two bickering like an old married couple."

"Yes, _Mom." _They both said, mocking me. 

_ _

"Oh shut up." I said giggling. "So, you guys psyched for tonight?"

"Duh!" they both screamed. "Clare, you must be joking if you thought we weren't excited."

"Just trying to strike up conversation."

"Well stop. Your terrible at it." Adam sarcastically noted.

"Thanks for the heads up Adam." I replied, as equally sarcastic as him.

"No problem." He answered, the sarcasm slipping right by him.

Eli and me looked at each other and laughed. It was days like these that I wish could last forever. Unfortunately, they never do.

And just then I confirmed it. Bianca came up to us, low cut tank top, booty shorts and all.

"Hey Eli, Adam." She said brightly to them, ignoring the fact that I was sitting right in front of her face.

Eli cleared his throat and looked at me. I gave a small smile back to show him this didn't affect me.

"Didn't see you there, Clare." She said to me. And that was all. My mouth gaped open and I put my head down. Fine. I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of me yelling back at her and getting upset. I was going to hand this rationally. So for now, I was just going to keep my mouth shut.

Eli put his arm around me comfortingly and kissed my forehead.

"Are you guys as excited as I am for tonight? It was so cool that you got us tickets, Eli." She said batting her thick eyelashes.

"Actually, Clare got us the tickets. Its her you should be thanking." Eli responded, caressing my shoulder softly.

"Oh. Well, thanks Clare." She said distractedly.

"No problem." I said quietly.

Bianca instantly turned her attention back to Eli. "So, you're going to drive?"

"Yeah. I have Morty loaded with gas and ready to go."

"Awesome. Tonight's going to be great. And extremely interesting." She said while giving me a look. Then she abruptly got up and left.

"Well that was odd." Eli exclaimed.

"You're telling me." I muttered.

"Clare, don't worry. She's just slow at letting people in. That's all." Eli said rubbing my arm soothingly.

"Okay." I said softly. Then I leaned up and kissed him.

After lunch, I went home to shower and change for the concert that night. I stood in the shower, rooted to the spot, letting the water go all over my body. Then I let my mind wonder. What did Bianca mean by "interesting"? Would it be something serous? Or was it just a joke? My biggest question was what does Eli have to do with it?

I tried to push those thoughts out of my head. "Its impossible, Eli loves me. He said so. He would never try to deliberately hurt me." I whispered to myself.

I stepped out of the shower and shook the water out of my hair, while trying to shake the negative thought along with the falling water droplets.

Stepping into my closet, I picked out the clothes I was going to wear tonight. My Dead Hand tee that Eli got me when he found out I liked them, washed out black skinny jeans, black heals, bra, panties and my guitar pick necklace. I always wore that necklace, but never in the shower. My father got it for me when I was just 7 and found out I had a knack for guitar. I've worn it ever since.

I got dressed, and proceed to do my makeup. Usually, Ali would help me but tonight she was grounded.

When I was finished, I grabbed my purse with my money, Blackberry, and lipstick, and headed downstairs to go sit with my parents until Eli came to pick me up.

"Hi sweetie, you look stunning." My mom complimented.

"Thanks mom. You sure your okay with me going out tonight?"

"Of course we are." My dad said. "We aren't those strict kind of parents who forbid their daughters to do anything, now are we?" he said sarcastically.

"I'll have to think about that one." I answered back, putting my finger on my chin for effect.

My mom giggled and said, "You are going to have the best time! But remember-"

"I know mom, no drinking or taking anything from a stranger."

"Good girl. We raised our daughter well, Randall."

"You think so Helen? I'm not so sure. She seems like a prostitute to me."

"You guys are evil. You know that?" I said.

"We know. Thanks for telling us yet again, honey." My dad answered.

I heard a car honk outside.

"Looks like your ride is here! Have fun sweetie! Tell Eli we said hi." My mom squealed.

"Oh and tell him I'm looking forward to listening to that new album with him." My dad said as I walked to the front door quickly.

"I will. Bye you guys." I said them I blew them both a kiss.

Then walked me out of the door, their arms around each other lovingly, and they waved to Eli. I saw Eli wave back and my insides warmed up. Eli had such a great relationship with my parents it was unbelievable!

I ran down the steps towards Eli's car and he stepped out and opened the door for me. I kiss his cheeks as thanks and went inside.

I turned around to see who was in the car already and realized it was just Eli, Adam, Fiona and I. looks like were picking everyone else up.

"Eli, Bianca said they are all at her house and that we should get there now." Adam said looking down at his phone.

"Okay, tell them we will be there in 5." He responded.

"You got it." Adam muttered.

We were driving for a few minutes when I felt my hand warm up. I glanced up and saw Eli holding my hand and running his thumb across my fingers. I blushed slightly and turned to face the window.

We finally arrived at Bianca's house and saw the whole gang sitting on her porch steps.

Eli rolled down his window and hollered out, "You guys coming or what?"

They all screamed and jammed inside Morty. I heard all their voices mashed together, screaming for everyone else to let them through. It was quite amusing.

Once they were all settled, which took them about 20 minutes Eli said, "You guys remember Clare, my girlfriend."

"Hey Clare. What's up?" Drew asked me.

"Hey Drew. I'm well, thanks. I hope you are also." I replied smiling at Drew.

Drew smiled back and I looked at the others. After exchanging a few words with most of them, Eli stepped on the gas and we were on our way. After a while, I heard murmuring, so I looked in my makeup mirror and saw Bianca and Imogen glaring at me. I gulped and closed the mirror. I chose to ignore it, which would probably be best.

The stadium that we arrived at was huge. The others and me looked at it in awe.

"This is going to be so awesome." I whispered to Fiona. She smiled at me and giggled.

Once we got to our seats, I looked at my watch and realized we had 15 minutes till the show started. "Eli I'm going to go to the bathroom for a second ill be back in a minute.

"Okay, just text me if you need anything."

"Sure." I said then I kissed his cheek.

I pushed open the door, getting ready to reapply my lipstick.

That's when I heard them.

"Don't worry she will be out of his life in no time, with my help."

I knew that voice. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Really? You think so B?" said the other voice.

B, B, B… I must have heard that somewhere!

"Imogen, she'll be out of here in record time. I'm Bianca Desousa for crying out loud! I know how to handle these things. I've done it before."

Bianca! I knew she didn't like me, but Imogen? She never showed a sign of a threat before five seconds ago.

I decided to interfere in their conversation. "Hi guys!" I said cheerily.

"Oh, hey Clare." Bianca said dismissively.

"Hi, and hi, Imogen. You both look very pretty tonight." I said. Flattery, the first approach.

"Thanks. Now if you will excuse us-" Bianca started.

"Why is it that you hate me?" I asked. Directory, the second approach.

Imogen looked at me and then back at Bianca. "Because. You're passé. Your time will be over as soon as it came. And then it will be my turn. I deserve Eli. You're some low-class low-life and don't have _anything_ on me. ANYTHING!" Imogen shrieked.

"I-I-" I stuttered. I've never been talked to like that before. I had no idea how to respond.

"Just walk away, freak." Bianca sneered at me.

I began to back away but Imogen stopped me. She walked up to me and slapped me, slapped me! I gasped and turned and tried to run but she held on to my arm and dragged me back. I didn't kick, punch or scratch back. She kept crying and screaming and Bianca just stood on the side and smirked. I looked at her and pleaded through my eyes, begging to let me go. Bianca's eyes sobered, and said, "Let her go. I think she had enough."

I smiled weakly at her and got up, stumbling a little bit. I tried not to let any tears leak through, to show I was stronger than I let on. Then I turned, and walked out.

When I finally got back into Eli's arms, I kissed him softly.

"Clare! What happened? I swear I'll-" he said angrily, his arm around me, comforting me.

"Eli." I said softly. Then I lost it. I broke down and started sobbing into Eli's chest. He stiffened, then relaxed and pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair.

"Eli- Eli, they hate me! They hate me so much! I should just leave. They don't want me in your life Eli! They beat me up! Just because I'm dating you!" then I stopped and started crying again.

"Clare, you're perfect. You're everything to me. Who would ever tell you differently?" he said softly, pushing my bangs out of my face.

"Imogen. Imogen and Bianca. They both hate me. Imogen LIKES you. She wants me out of the picture! She _beat me up_, Eli! And Bianca just stood there and watched! I knew they had something against me! I just knew it!" I curled up my first and looked down.

"They don't know anything. You and me are meant to be together. I know it in my heart. No one is going to tell me otherwise. We are going to be together for a while, Blue Eyes, and there is nothing anyone can do about it. I hope you know that." Eli murmured in my ear. I looked up at him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Eli."

"I love you too. Clare. Nobody else."

I smiled brightly and hugged him, and we waited for the show to start.

When Imogen and Bianca came back I avoided looking at them and held Eli's hand. They just passed by me, ignored me if you will. Not that I cared.

In the end, I had fun at the concert. It will definitely be a night I will remember forever.

As we got back into Morty, I looked at Eli and smiled. I knew he would always stick up for me. Always.

We finally got to my house I turned to get out when Eli halted me.

"I can't believe this. My closest friends, trying to get rid of the girl I love." He paused, and looked around the car, which held his bunch of friends, all but two had confused glances. "Two people in this car intentionally tried to sabotage my relationship with Clare. You know who you are. You guys all know I've never felt this way before and that I don't want to loose the only girl I ever truly loved. She makes me happy. And if you can't see that, we can't be friends anymore." He looked directly at Imogen and Bianca. "I don't know why your acting this way, but I really want it to stop. So Imogen, Bianca," he paused, looking down, "we are no longer friends. Please get out of my car." He ended, looking back up at them.

The sound of 3 gasps filled my ears, one my own and the two others were presumably Imogen's and Bianca's.

I looked down, and heard the car door slam. I picked up my head and saw Imogen and Bianca walking down the street, not turning back to look at us.

I kissed Eli's cheek and left the car.

But I couldn't walk away from the pitter-patter of footsteps behind me.

* * *

Well, that's it! I think this is my longest chapter yet! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I really enjoyed writing it. Please review, it means a lot.

~IHeartSprinkles


	5. Countdown

Yay, another chapter down! Okay, I realized while reading over some of the chapters after I publish them that they have a few mistakes. I'm so sorry about that! Trust me I'm trying my best to make each chapter live up to its full potential. Please send me your feedback on the story! Any type, whether it's good or bad. I'm all for it. Okay! That's enough talking for now! Please enjoy chapter 5 of Come in With The Rain!

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi; I only own the characters that I made up in this story (yes, there are more to come). I also don't own Countdown by Beyonce.

* * *

><p>Clare's P.O.V<p>

I was about to reach for the doorknob when I felt a hand wrap gently around my wrist.

"Eli stop. I need to go." I whispered.

"Clare can you please talk to me? Was it something I said?" Eli demanded, a sad look in his eyes.

"No Eli. I love you. You know that. I could never be mad at you."

"So tell me what's wrong!"

"Its just… they both hated me so much. And you stood up for me. No one has ever done that for me before and I'm eternally grateful. I don't deserve it. Maybe you shouldn't even be with me. What if I'm holding you back? You might not be able to do things that all your friends do because of me! Why don't you blame me for anything? You just lost two of your closest friends today and it's all because of me but when you have the chance to save then and get rid of me for good, you don't take it. You let the two of them out of your grasp but keep me firmly tucked within your hands. I don't want you to have to give up your friends because of me. I know I'm repeating myself over and over again but I want you to get the point. And I keep babbling on about how useless I am and hope you will finally see the light and understand I'm not-"

"Don't you dare, don't you dare say you're not worth it. You know how I feel about you and I would never give you up for anything! I've never felt this way about anyone else and you know it. I know you feel the same way about me. Don't deny it. If i left you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. And I know that if you left me, I would die. I cant live without you Clare. I love you so much it hurts. We are meant to be together; otherwise I wouldn't try so hard. I can see a future for us, Clare. Not with Imogen or Bianca because they aren't worth it. I would kill to see you smile. Even if you just cracked one of those cute half smiles I've grown to love. I love you Clare. And I would do anything for you. Whatever the challenge, big or small."

I stood there shocked. He always knew the right thing to say. No matter how bad I'm feeling, he could always make me feel better.

On sudden confidence, I jumped up and hugged him. Then I bombarded his face with short, sweet kisses.

I felt his arms snake around my waist and we stood there in complete solitude. That is, until we both heard a horn honk.

We both looked up to see Adam, sitting in Eli's spot in Morty, a smug look etched across his face. "I hate to be a party pooper, and I don't want to start gagging again from you cheesiness, but Eli I have to get home. Momma Torres will kill Drew and me if we aren't home in the next five seconds."

"I guess that's my cue. I hate to be leaving so soon but just remember what I'm told you just know and remember this- till death do us part, Edwards. That's how much confidence I have I us." Eli said smiling down at me lovingly. Then he turned on his heal and left.

I sighed. He was just so perfect. No one can compare.

I walked into my house and closed the door. Then I did what everyone does into those cheesy romance movies. I put my back to the door and sighed as I slid down the floor. If only I could show Eli how much I live him. It was physically impossible.

I walked into the den and saw my parents snuggled up together on the couch watching a movie. My mother's head was lying on my dad's shoulder. I looked at them for a moment and smiled.

From when I was a kid, I always wanted to find a love like they had. I always envied their relationship, always thought they loved each other more than anyone in the world. Of course, I was a child at the time and didn't know any better. But the words still ring true in my ears. I've never seen that look in anyone else's eyes before.

After Darcy went to Kenya, I lost all hope on love. Everything that happened to her… it sent me into a shock. But my parents never stopped loving each other. So that kind of gave me hope that there is actually love in this world.

I headed up to my room and took out my phone, debating whether or not to text Eli. I decided on the former.

'I love you too, Eli. ~Clare'

I pressed send and went to my closet to pick out my pajamas for the night. Then I heard my phone buzz. I went back to my desk and picked up my phone, checking the new text.

'I'm happy to hear you say that. Clare I love you so much. Don't give up on me. ~Eli'

I smiled, tears in my eyes. I quickly sent a reply, 'Never. Goodnight Eli. I love you. ~Clare'

I pressed send and went back to the closet to change. Once I finished, I climbed into bed and was ready to go to sleep, when I heard my phone buzz once more. I reached over to see who it was.

'Goodnight my sweet Blue Eyes. I love you too. ~Eli'

I smiled and put my phone on lock and fell asleep quickly.

"Blue eyes. Blue eyes wake up. Wake up! Clare!"

"What, what? I'm up I'm up!" I sat up and looked around wildly. My gaze settled upon Eli and my eyes narrowed.

Eli looked at me sheepishly and kicked his feet a little. "Your mom let me in."

"Oh. Well what's up? And why is this so important that you couldn't text me?" I asked.

"Trust me I did. But you didn't answer. So I said to myself, 'screw patience' and I came over here. Do you know what time it is?"

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 11:27 a.m. Whoa. I slept for 11 hours?

I turned to Eli, flabbergasted.

"Yeah. I wanted to take you out for a romantic breakfast date but you were asleep. So now, I have my mind set on a romantic lunch date. What do you say?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows a little.

I giggled and said yes. "But your either going to have to go home or wait downstairs because I'm not dressed."

"Oh don't worry, I don't mind waiting up here." He said, seating himself on the edge of my bed.

I gave him a look and he put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay, I'm going downstairs. Gosh."

I laughed and headed to my closet to get out my clothes for the day. I ended up picked out a pair of skinny jeans, the ones Eli likes so much, my off the shoulder black crop top, and my silver lace-up converse. I also took out some jewelry to wear with it. My guitar-pick necklace, my charm bracelet that Eli got me for our one-month anniversary. We were actually coming close to our six-month anniversary, but I had no idea what to get Eli. I still had time to think about it so I didn't stress.

I went downstairs, grabbed a waffle and stuffed it in the toaster.

I heard Eli come up behind me and I smiled.

I turned around and kissed his cheek quickly.

"Well, hey there." Eli said, his arm around my waist as we waited for my waffle.

"Hello to you too, mister. How is my boyfriend this fine day?" I asked.

"I don't know about this boyfriend of yours but I'm pretty well. And how's my girlfriend today?"

"I don't know about this girlfriend of yours but I'm pretty well." I said, mimicking him.

"Very smooth, Clare."

"Thanks, I learned from the best."

"And by the best you mean me?"

"Not in the slightest, Romeo."

"Damn it, Juliet. How am I supposed to boost my ego up if you wont give me any credit?"

"Don't know, Eli. I don't know. How about, oh I don't know, don't boost your ego at all! It's already blowing through the roof."

Eli looked at me and smirked. "Eh."

We looked at each other and laughed. Another perfect morning, or should I say afternoon now, to a perfect day.

I heard the ding sound and knew my waffle was ready.

I grabbed it, grabbed my purse and pulled Eli out of my house. "Come one, come one lets move it! We've got places to be!"

Eli hurried after me and I closed the door and headed for Morty.

We sped off to the abandoned church, our secret spot. I always loved going here. It was so secluded and spacious. We even set up a few tables, chairs and a hammock there.

"Eli, can I pretty please with cherries on top put on the radio?"

Eli debated this in his mind, then looked to me with soft eyes and said "Sure."

I squealed and turned it on. Countdown by Beyonce blasted through my ears and I smiled. I loved this song. I started singing along.

I guess I got so lost in the song because the next thing I knew Eli was staring at me. I blushed and turned away.

"Don't stop. Didn't I ever tell you that you have an amazing voice?" he said softly.

"Nope. Don't think so. And you never will because it's not true."

"Well too bad, I just did."

"Damn it, Eli."

He laughed and I sat there, glaring at him. Then, I started laughing too. 'Damn it Eli look what you do to me. I cant stay mad at you for more than a second!'

When we got to the church, I got out and went to unlock the gate. I turned to see if Eli was behind me, but sure enough, he wasn't.

I went inside and heard Eli's footsteps coming towards me.

"I packed us a picnic." He said shyly.

"Aw Eli! That's so cute! What did you bring?" I said eagerly.

He instantly lit up and began telling me all the stuff he brought for us to do. "And I brought chocolate covered strawberries and a blanket for us to sit on, unless you want to sit at the table. That's fine too. I don't mind. You see-"

I stopped him and giggled. "Eli, no need to be nervous. Its just me."

He smiled and relaxed, and we began to pull out the food. Then I got up and spread out the blanket.

Once we finished eating, we lay down in the hammock and he began stroking my hair.

"Eli, I had a wonderful time today." I said softly.

"I did too, Blue Eyes. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Why are you so suddenly getting all insecure and apprehensive around me?"

"Because you confuse me, Blue. I can't figure you out. But I like that. You're some sort of puzzle. And I didn't figure it out yet."

"Good to see you can't read everything about me like and open book."

"It's all in your eyes, Blue eyes. Its all in your eyes."

I looked up at him, confused. I decided to just let it go. There was no getting into the mind of Eli Goldsworthy.

It finally started getting dark out when we decided to go home.

Outside my house I said to Eli, "I had a great time today."

"Me too."

"Maybe on Monday night, you can come for dinner with me and my parents."

"Sounds like a plan, Blue."

I smiled at him. "Great."

Then I kissed him softly, steadily. It was always these kinds of kisses that drove me insane.

"Bye." I breathed.

"Bye, Clare." He said back.

He kissed my cheek and headed swiftly down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Okay so that all I have for today. Please review! Also, I wanted to say, if you have any ideas for the upcoming chapters that you would like me to add in, feel free to post them. Hope you all enjoyed it!<p>

~IHeartSprinkles


	6. Bubbly

Ahhhhh! It's my birthday! As promised to Turbowiz70, here is my update! I really want more people to review, please? Pretty, pretty please? With cherries on top? I'm going to pretend you all nodded to that. Anyways, here it is! Everyone, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Degrassi. If I did, Clare and Eli would still be together and none of this Jake-Clare would have happened.

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

A few months have passed since that day, the day Imogen and Bianca were no longer my friends. But we have had happier times since then, like the night I had dinner with Clare's parents. I remember it so clearly…

_"Eli! Hello! Welcome, welcome! We are so happy to see you again! How are you?" Helen, Clare's mom, asked me. _

_"Hi, Helen. I've been great, thanks for asking, how are you?"_

_She giggled and turned to look at me from the stove, "I'm well! Clare I really think this one is a keeper!" _

_"Mom! Stop embarrassing me! Eli, just don't listen to her." Clare said, giving her mom a look. _

_"Oh, hush Clare. Eli knows I mean well. Don't you, Eli?" Helen asked me. _

_"Oh, how could I not? You are the loveliest mother in the whole Toronto!" I sarcastically replied, batting my eyes as I did. _

_"Damn right I am! That's what I want to hear. See, Clare? This boy knows how to sweet talk a mother!"_

_Clare groaned and put her head in my shoulder, and I held her back, laughing with Mrs. Edwards. _

_Once Randall, Clare's dad, came in, we began the meal. Then, the conversation began. _

_"Eli, have you heard the new Dead Hand CD?" Randall asked me._

_"Not yet, I haven't had time to go to the record shop lately."_

_"Been too caught up in Clare, then?"_

_"Dad!" Clare exclaimed._

_"Hey I was just asking!" _

_"As a matter-o-fact I was, couldn't get her out of my head." I said, looking at Clare lovingly. _

_She blushed and kissed my cheek. I felt my cheeks start to burn up too. _

_"What's this? The famous Elijah Goldsworthy blushing?" Clare said smugly._

_"Clare, I do blush sometimes, but not for anyone. Just for you, Blue Eyes. Only for you." I said to her, looking straight into her eyes to show her I was serious. _

_"Randall, look how cute! I wish I met a guy like that…" Helen said to Randall, signing deeply. _

_Randall looked at her and then at me and smirked. I smiled back. _

_Helen then got up, and got the food and brought it to the table. _

_After sharing many laughs, listening to some Dead Hand (much to Helen's disappointment- she was the only on who still didn't like them), I bid them farewell and went home. _

_This had to be one of the best nights of my life. _

And it was. I really felt close with Clare's parents and knew they trusted me.

That is why I have the perfect present for Clare, for her birthday. She was finally turning 17 that meant she was almost a legal adult, and she would be able to drive a car. Clare had even told me that she would let me give her lessons. It was going to be awesome.

In the meantime, I still had to help her mom plan her party. It wasn't a surprise party, she did know about it, but she didn't know what we were doing for it and where it was going to be.

Helen decided she wanted to have it at _18 & under- a club for kids under age. I agreed with Helen that it would be perfect and went about getting a band hooked up for the party._

Clare's birthday was in a little less than a month, which meant summer was almost upon us, and six months have passed since our six-month anniversary.

Funny thing about our one-years anniversary was that-

"Eli! Come look at these flowers and tell me what you think!" I heard Mrs. Edwards scream to me.

I broke my chain of thoughts and went over to inspect the flowers, which were purple orchids.

"Looks perfect Mrs. E."

"Thanks Eli. I'm glad you like them."

I smiled at her and went back to planning the gigs for the party. I wanted to have a good band come and play but so far I had no such luck.

After about an hour of thinking, my phone buzzed.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Eli."

"Oh, hey Clare! What's up? Did you need something?"

"No not really. Actually, I have a favor to ask you."

"Sure, you name it."

"My friends want to go out to dinner with you, and me of course…" I heard the nervousness in her voice.

"Sure, babe. When?"

"Really? You want to go?"

"Yeah of course I do. They are your friends, Clare."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you, Eli!" she squealed, blew me a kiss and hung up.

"I love you too." I whispered.

I put my phone back in my pocket and thought of Clare. What if she had obnoxious friends who didn't approve of me?

There was only one way to find out.

I pulled my phone out and proceeded to make a call.

"Fiona? Yeah it's me. I need you to make me a reservation for about 20 people to that restaurant you were talking about the other day. I don't care, I need to impress…"

* * *

><p>Well, that's it. I have so much planned. Review! Thanks so much for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. By the way, I know it's super short but I'll try to make the next ones longer.<p>

~IHeartSprinkles


	7. One and Only

Hello, again! How's everyone doing on this lovely winter day? Very well, I hope. I recently viewed the commercial for Degrassi, which by the way is coming back Monday February 20th, and I'm so excited! Looks like a good season! The entire new cast look so cute… anyways, here's the next chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, sadly. If I did… who knows where the show would be now? i only own the characters that I created.

* * *

><p>Eli's POV-<p>

My palms were sweating. My heart was racing. My mind was blurry. Tonight was the night.

I needed to dress, to impress. My black skinny jeans weren't going to cut it. I needed something else.

Searching through my closet, I rustled in all my draws and on all my hangers. I managed to find a green button down shirt, a black blazer and my only nice pair of jeans. At least I was wearing one article of black clothing. That was all I needed to satisfy me. Plus, I knew Clare's friends were going to approve of me faster if I wasn't wearing all black.

The time was now 7:30. I was supposed to pick Clare up at 7:45 so we could make our 8 o'clock reservations. With one last long look at the mirror, I grabbed my keys and went down stairs.

I fished my phone out of my pocket and proceeded to call Clare.

"Hello?" Clare asked as she picked up, after the second ring.

"Hey, its me."

"Oh, he- HEY! Get off the table! Derek! Common! Sorry about that Eli, the guys came over. Do you mind giving them a ride?"

"Sure. How many? I don't know if Morty will hold them all."

"The five boys. And me of course- I said get off the table! If my mom comes home she will flip! SO GET DOWN!"

I chuckled and listened intently, wondering what they were talking about. "Who you talking to, Clary? Your boyfriend?" I heard in the background. "Yeah actually, so get off the table and shut up!" I heard Clare huff. "Wow, Clary. Feisty much?" one of the boys answered. Then I heard Clare scoff. I laughed and heard a bit of shuffling then a voice.

"Hey its Clare again, come get us now? I might take a few minutes since they messed up my hair."

"I bet your hair looks perfect."

"Oh, Eli. You can't think I look perfect all the time."

"Well I do so deal with it."

"Whatever. Just come get us. Love you!"

"Love you too." I said then hung up.

I sat back for a moment. Can't wait to meet them. They sound like a real joy. They seem to be like the brotherly figure to Clare since she doesn't have one. They are the ones I need to impress, not so much the girls.

I put Morty in drive and sped towards Clare's house. When I got there, everything looked normal. Normal flowers in the front yard, normal welcome mat by the front door.

But then the front door opened. Out of it, burst five boys, then Clare stumbling after them, fussing with her hair.

I laughed and jumped out of the car to let them all in. the boys all slapped me on the back as I let them in and I was soon gasping for breath. Then I headed to the other side to let Clare in. she kissed my cheek and slid in. then I went back around and got in myself.

"So, Clary. This is the famous Eli? I'm nit going to lie, he's a little different than I imagined him." Said the boy I heard on the phone.

"Yeah. Let me introduce you guys. Eli, that is Derek." She said pointing to the dirty blonde haired boy that just spoke to me. I took in his appearance. He had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, built body… the jock type. Come to think of it, they all looked like the jock type.

"And that is John." She said pointing to the brown haired boy sitting next to Derek. He had brown eyes and a cast on his arm, probably from football.

"This is Alex." She then pointed to the boy sitting to the right of Derek. He had beach blonde hair, blue eyes, and a dark tan, kind of like a Malibu Barbie, just in boy form.

"Justin." She pointed to the boy next to Alex. Brown hair, brown eyes… and a smirk plastered on his face.

"And last but not least, Bryan." She said and pointed to the boy sitting in the back, behind the other boys. His head shot up and he smiled at me sheepishly. This one had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He also had a bit of a tan but it wasn't major like Alex's.

"Guys, this is Eli." She said gesturing to me.

I smirked and then Derek said snidely, "The love of Clary's life."

Clare blushed and pushed him. I noticed that Derek called her Clary… all the time actually.

They didn't seem too bad. I could probably get along with them pretty well if I gave them the chance.

We headed to the restaurant, while Clare was telling me about her day. "Yeah. The test was so easy. I don't know what everyone was so worried about." She said innocently.

I smiled and reached for her hand, then caressed it through in fingers. "That's my smart girlfriend."

"Eli, I'm not that smart."

"You kind of are." I said in a 'duh' kind of voice.

"Your so sweet.' She said to me and leaned over to kiss my cheek.

"I get that a lot." I said smugly. She giggled.

When we finally got to the restaurant, all the boys pilled out while I went around to go get the door for Clare and walk her inside.

Fiona told me that this place was the entire buzz, and everything was pretty much to expensive to eat. But she promised to pay because she knew I wanted to impress Clare's friends.

"Are you sure we can afford this?" Clare whispered as a man in a suit took her coat. "It seems very expensive…" she drifted off and looked at me uncertainly.

"Don't worry Blue. I got it all covered." I said as I led her to the table.

Everyone else was already seated; waiting for us so we can give in our orders and begin eating.

Let the fun begin.

* * *

><p>Well, thats it. I hope everyone liked it! Please review… I want to know how good or bad it was. All comments are appreciated- it helps me make the story better. Review!<p>

~IHeartSprinkles


	8. Thunder

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it was very sweet of you guys! Lets try something new, if anyone has any ideas- send them in! Ill try to incorporate a few of them into the story. On to the chapter! Read away!

This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, once again. You rock girl! I'm so proud of you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. I do like cookies though… send me some?

* * *

><p>Ali's POV-<p>

I heard the door swing open and looked to see if it was Clare and Eli. My thoughts were correct. Clare looked absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a light blue dress that hung down till above her knee, strapless of course (I would not let her leave her house otherwise), black heels, her guitar pick necklace and her bracelet that Eli got her. I swear she wears that necklace everywhere she goes.

Eli looked somewhat different tonight without all the black but I knew it was just to help him win over the boy's approval.

They made their way over to the table and I squealed. "Guys shut up here they are!" I whispered down the table.

We all looked at each other and smiled, shifting our seats to make room for everyone else.

I looked around for a moment. Eli really went all out for this! Poor boy. He should really know that we are all easy going, but a fancy restaurant won't help his case. It's all about boy talk. That's how my boyfriend, Jared, won over the boys.

I think he passed the first test- the car. They either liked his car or were impressed that he had one or else we would all be home by now.

Next up is chivalry.

"Eli! So good to see you again!" I said as I ran up to give them each a hug. He hugged back and stepped aside to let Clare and me hug. I stood on my tippy toes and whispered in her ear "How'd the car ride go?"

"Ill tell you later." She answered with a smile.

'Smiling- a good sign.'

We all sat down and got ready to order. Once we did, we dived into conversation.

"So where did you two meet?" Tiffany asked.

"We actually met outside your school." Eli answered.

"Really? When?" she asked again.

"Almost about a year ago."

"Aw that's so cute!"

He laughed and put his hand under the table, then brought it back up with Clare's attached to it.

Carly giggled and leaned against Bryan's shoulder. They had been going out for the past 4 months and she was head over heels in love. I think Bryan is the only normal guy on the football team. He's sweet and companionate, unlike the others. Having five friends on the football team is hard work. But we have all been friends since pre-school so it was hard to let our friendship go.

"So Eli, what are your thoughts on sleeping with Clare?" Derek asked.

"Derek! " Clare shrieked at him and blushed.

"Don't worry Clare, its okay. I don't have any desire to sleep with Clare until she is ready or until we are married." Eli said calmly.

Clare's face was the color of a tomato by then. She hid her face in Eli's shoulder and he rubbed her back, not laughing at all, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

Derek's face turned white. This is the part where things were going wrong for him. He usually found a flaw in one of her boyfriends and sent them away, and Clare would be forever grateful. But Clare loved this boy. And Derek wasn't going to have it. But he kept his cool. I knew from now we were about to never hear the end of this at school all week. But it's okay. She loves him. Isn't that all that matters?

The food finally came but no one seemed to notice. Derek was still shooting Eli loads of questions and everyone was so engrossed in the drama to eat.

Eli always had the right answers, did the right things at the right time and never left a question unanswered.

Derek kept firing them at him, looking for flaws and mistakes, but he found none. He had plenty of questions up his sleeve but Eli kept shooting them back at him. He soon ran out of questions and was gasping for breath, on the verge of giving up. But he had that look in his eyes. The same look that he had when Joseph took us out when he was dating Clare two years ago. I didn't figure it out yet.

"You got a good boy on your hands, Clary. Make sure you don't lose him." He grumbled and sat back.

Eli smiled triumphantly and looked into Clare's eyes, seeking approval. She smiled back at him widely and kissed his cheek.

The conversation died down and we soon got ready to leave. Eli knew all of us, and we knew him. It was a win-win.

Carly's POV-

All the boys left a half hour early except for Bryan. He was sitting with me while I was chatting with the girls.

When I finally got tired, Bryan offered to walk me home.

"So what do you think of Eli?" I asked him as we stepped outside.

He looped his arm with mine and we started walking.

"He was cool. I don't think Derek liked him though."

"Yeah I noticed that. Why do you think that was?"

"No clue. Now on to more important matters." He spun me around. "When are we going to go on that date that you promised me?"

I giggled and gave him a little push. "How about this Friday? You, me, the water park?" I said winking.

We looked at each other and burst out laughing. That's where we had our first date and it was terrible! Our clothes got stolen and we were freezing, AND we had to walk all the way home. The next day, they water park manager called us and told us we left our clothes on a bench. We still laugh about it, but it helped us get together so it doesn't matter.

I think I should really thank Clare for me being together with Bryan. She pushed me to ask him out, saying that the felt the same way. I looked up at him.

"I love you." I said boldly.

He stopped walking and was silent. He looked at me with his mouth gaping open.

'He doesn't feel the same. He doesn't feel the same.' I kept thinking over and over in my head.

I put my hand over my mouth and took a step back.

"Carls-"

"Don't!" I said. Then I turned and ran away.

Clare's POV-

I was in Eli's car and we were talking about what went down tonight.

"I think you did great, Eli!"

"No they hate me. I screwed up."

"You could never screw up."

I took his hand and held it in my own.

"You were perfect. I promise."

"I hope so. I love you." He said, smiling at me.

"Eli?" I said after a while.

"Hm?"

"Do we have a song?"

"Not that I know of. Do you want to have one?"

"I don't know… do you?"

"Sure. But which song?"

"What song captures us?"

"I know this is going to sound crazy but I've always liked the song Thunder by Boys Like Girls. I think that song kind of captures us. We keep trying to figure each other out. But we can't. You're all that I hear in head; your eyes are sharp in my mind. I think its perfect."

"I agree. And voila! We have song."

He laughed and held my hand up to his lips.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I said softly.

* * *

><p>That's it for now… I know what you are all thinking. It's so short! Well I've been stressed lately so it's blocking my mind a little. So sorry. I hoped you enjoyed it! Review!<p>

~IHeaartSprinkles


	9. Didn't You Know

To all my fellow readers, I'M SO SORRY! I know I've been so M.I.A lately and I'm so sorry about that! These last few weeks have just flipped my brain upside-down. But I promise you; I will try my best to have an update every week now, since all the craziness is over. So now, I give you the next chapter of Come In With The Rain!

Disclaimer: unfortunately, I don't own Degrassi, but if I did, we have a lot more Eli and a lot less Jake. Just my opinion…

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

"Clare I'm flipping out!"

Those were the first words I heard when I picked up the phone.

"Carly, what's wrong? Don't cry. Do you want to come over to talk about it?"

"This is why you are my best friend. I'm on my way."

"Okay. My patio door is unlocked."

Since Carly and me were best friends, she always comes in through my patio door.

"Thanks."

"Any time, honey. So, what happened? Any Bryan drama?"

"Seriously its like you can read my mind!"

"What are best friends for?"

"Ice cream?"

"Hit me."

We went down stairs to the kitchen. I saw my parents in the den watching a movie. "Mom, Dad, Carly's here."

"Hi, Carly dear." My mom called.

"Hey, Helen." Carly responded.

"We're going to have some ice cream now… bye!" I said dragging Carly away, anticipating the story of the boy I've been a friend with all my life.

We went into the freezer and I started searching in the back for our Chocolate Lovers Double Chocolate ice cream. It was our secret stash that we kept for emergencies only. I got the spoons and we headed back up to my room.

"… And then he juts said nothing! Can you believe that, Clare?" she said, crying.

"I can't believe he would just run away like that! Its so not Bryan's type to do that! He usually confronts the problem. At least I thought he did. I'm going to call him."

"What? Clare? Are you insane? Don't call him!"

But I was already dialing his number. "Hey Bryan. What's up?"

"Clare! Hang up right now!" Carly whispered to me.

"Oh, hey Clare. Nothing much, any specific reason for calling? Seeing, as you never really do unless it's something important. Does this have anything to do with-?" he said before he got cut off.

"Carly? Yeah. It does." I say.

"Clare I want you to know it was just a big misunderstanding."

"How's that? Tell me. I really want to know!"

"I do love her. I do. I just didn't think it was the right time to tell her. I didn't know if she was ready. And when she told me she loved me, I realized it was me who wasn't ready. I haven't ever been in love before, Clare. And you know that. This is my first serious relationship and I didn't want to mess it up."

"I think you have. You better make sure you fix it quick, or it will be your first real relationship that went down the toilet."

"I'm going to go over there now and talk to her."

"NO! I mean, no, not yet. Wait an hour to let her cool off, then you can go."

"Okay? Um, thanks for the help?"

"No problem, buddy. Now go freshen up so you can go get your girl."

"I will! And Clare?"

"Yeah Bryan?"

"Thanks. I mean it."

"No problem Bryan. You're one of my best friends. And I'm always there for my best friends." Then I hung up.

I turned to Carly. We both smiled, and then screamed.

"You better go! He's going to be by you in an hour!" 

"Okay thanks C!"

We hugged and I let her out of my balcony. I watched her leave, and then retreated to my bed for some chill time.

Apparently I feel asleep because when I open my eyes, Eli was hovering over me.

"Didn't we do this already?" I asked him.

"If you keep not answering I'm just going to have to move in." he said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't mind that. You could move into my room." I said, winking.

"Wow, Clare. So bold."

"Well you caught me at a good time, come sit." I pat the spot next to me on the bed.

"Don't mind if I do."

He sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. He began stroking my hair and whispering sweet nothing in my ear.

"So did you solve the Carly problem?"

"Yeah I'm sure everything is going to be just fine now."

"Thats my girlfriend. The peacekeeper and peacemaker."

"Damn right."

"Oh Clare Edwards, cursing? What has the world come to?"

"Oh shut up Eli! I can say damn. I'm not going to explode if I do."

"I know that," he muttered against my hair.

I started laughing and turned to see Eli staring at me.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"No, it's just… I love your laugh. It makes me feel so calm."

"Really? I think my laugh is kind of cackly."

"It's perfect. I love it. And I love you."

"I love you too Eli."

He leaned in, and just as our lips met, I felt sparks fly. Just like our first kiss. We both backed out after a while and looked each other in the eye.

"Whoa." we both said simultaneously.

I blushed and giggled a bit. He leaned in to kiss my cheek. "Just in case your parents come in," he whispered in my ear. "I don't want them to think I'm taking advantage of their beautiful daughter."

"My parents love you. And you know it."

"I do know it. Who doesn't love me?"

"Great question."

"I'm just glad we finally have some time to ourselves."

"Yeah me too. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>I'm really so sorry that I haven't been around lately to update. My life has being upside-down lately. Please review.<p>

By the way, this week episode left me smiling.

~IHeartSprinkles


End file.
